


Fevered

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Isamu is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sick Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira is sick but doesn't want to admit it. Isamu takes care of him.





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion.
> 
> Author Note: I have only seen a handful of Golion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other. There's a little bit of Japanese in the story, but the translations follow in brackets.

"Fevered"

The Golion pilots were gathered in the lounge, relaxing, when they realized that their leader, Kogane Akira, was missing.

"I'll go look for him," Kurogane Isamu offered, leaving the room. He decided to look in Akira's room first. He was worried about Akira. Normally, his leader would stick with the team, knowing how Isamu fretted over him. He knocked on the door. "Chief? Are you in there?" Not receiving a reply, Isamu continued, "If you are, I'm coming in anyway." He pried the door open and entered. His eyes roved over the room, landing on the rumpled bedding, which was strange. Akira was a tidy person; he wouldn't leave his bed unmade, but the way the blanket was most of the way off the bed made Isamu uneasy. His gaze followed the blanket to the floor, where a figure in blue pajamas laid. "Chief! Kogane? Kogane, do you hear me?" Isamu checked his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the strong beating. "Aki, please wake up! Quit freaking me out." He picked up Akira and sat down on his bed with him still in his arms. "Aki, say something. Lecture me, scold me, anything. Just let me here your voice."

"I-Isa?"

Isamu looked at the blue clad figure in his arms just in time to see his eyes open halfway. From what Isamu could see, they looked brighter than normal. He put the back of his hand against Akira's forehead and withdrew it quickly. "Oh, Aki. You're sick."

"No. I'm fine." Akira struggled to get out of Isamu's arms.

"Don't lie," Isamu scolded his boyfriend, causing him to cease struggling. "I can tell you're sick. I'm going to take care of you."

"You don't need to."

"Hush. I want to." Isamu kissed Akira's too hot forehead before he stood up. He turned around, put Akira on the bed, and covered him with the blanket, tucking him in. "Now, you need to get some rest."

"Stay with me, Isa." Akira turned onto his side.

Isamu ran a hand through Akira's thick mullet. "I need to tell the others, but I will be back." Akira looked so miserable, Isamu knew he had to do something that showed him that he would be back. He shrugged off his jacket and gave it to his boyfriend. "Here. Now, you know I'll be back."

Akira buried his face into the brown jacket with a small smile on his face. Isamu had to turn away from the sight. His leader was too adorable when he was ill. "I'll be right back, Aki."

Isamu left right after that, so he didn't notice that Akira had fallen back asleep. Isamu made it to the lounge and entered. Fala noticed that he didn't have his jacket on and that he was alone. "Kurogane, where's Kogane and your jacket?"

"Akira's sick. He didn't want me to leave, so I left my jacket with him. That way he'd know I would be back. "

"Chief is sick?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Can we see him?" Fala inquired.

"I don't see why not." Isamu led the others to Akira's room, having to open the door himself again.

Fortunately, Akira was still on the bed with his face buried in Isamu's jacket. Isamu sat down next to Akira, whose eyes opened halfway again. "Isa?"

"Hey, Aki. Everyone's here to see you." Akira struggled to sit up, but Isamu held him down. "Easy, Aki. You don't need to sit up."

"Yeah, Chief. Moody's right. You're in no shape to do anything but rest," Hiroshi said.

Fala knelt next to the bed and brushed a hand across his forehead. "Kogane, I hope you feel better soon."

"Hime, min'na, arigatou," Akira breathed. [Princess, everyone, thank you.]

"No need to thank us." Tsuyoshi grabbed Hiroshi. "Shorty and I should...go on patrol. Bye, Chief." Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi left.

Fala stood up. "Get well soon, Kogane. I should go before Hys finds me in here while you are in your pajamas."

Fala slipped out, so Akira and Isamu were alone. Isamu slipped off his shoes and slid under the blanket Akira was under. He moved his jacket out of the way and gathered his boyfriend into his arms, letting him lay his head on his chest. "Get some rest, Aki. I'm here for you."

Fin


End file.
